Adventure in the Four Worlds
by SolarTyger
Summary: Clara was just an average girl looking for some entertainment. One day when a friend introduces a few mangas to her, Clara's life couldn't have been more crazy. She has been transported into the worlds of the manga. First world, Fairy tail. Will she be able to survive the crazy world, what transported her here and will she be able to make new friends or maybe love.
1. Chapter 1: What Manga did to me

**Hey guys! So I'm gonna start on a new fanfic with the idea I believe no one has thought of before. It will be based on the top animes. The MC, me will be like the MC in my most popular fanfic 'High School Days'. First stop, Fairy Tail. Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: What Manga did to me**

"Clara!" I turned when I heard someone call my name and saw my friend Kayla running towards me.

"What's up?" I asked once she stepped in front of me.

"Remember how you always complain to me of how bored you are since you don't have any more books to read?" she asked and I nodded in reply. "Well I found the solution. Ta-da!" She then shot a book right at my face.

"Bleach?" I read off the title with a picture of an orange hair boy on the front. "What is this? Some kind of hardware magazine?"

"No silly, it's a manga. It's a kind of comic but with better drawings if you ask me. See." She opened the book and flipped through the pages. All I saw was a few people with swords.

"So basically you want me to read comics." I said.

"Thrust me Clara. Many people are fans of these, especially the anime. You're gonna love it. Please Clara, just one." She pleaded with her usual puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, just one." I sighed exasperated and held out my hand for the comic.

"Ok! One of each it is!" I suddenly felt both my hands being pulled and saw four books being placed in my arms.

"KAYLA!" I cried out annoyed.

"Just try them out. They're my top picks." Those were her final words before she ran away. _She planned all this didn't she…Looks like I got no choice._

Back at home:

"Which one should I read first?" I asked myself as I stared at the four comics lined up on my bed. I sat cross-legged on my bed, crossing my arms in thought. "I guess this." I then picked up one with a cover of a few teens going on an adventure. As I picked up the book, I could feel something fall from the desk. I looked over and saw something shiny on the floor. I walked over and found it to be a small black scythe keychain. "Pretty. Wait, what's this doing here? Nevermind." I brought the keychain with me to the bed and laid down to read. Once I did, all things changed. I was covered in a white flash and my body felt light. "Wh…What?! AAAHHH!" I screamed as an unknown force brought me to who knows where.

Somewhere:

"Urgh. My head hurts. Wait what?" the minute I opened my eyes, I was in a town. "Where am I?!" I exclaimed and scanned the area. It seemed like a normal town but something felt different, somewhat magical. I continued walking with caution and looked around, hoping some kind of portal will appear and take me home. In a few minutes, I saw a huge building and a large board with some winged symbol. It looked quite cool.

"Uhm excuse me, what is that?" I asked one lady who walked by me.

"Oh you must be new here if you don't know this. That's Fairy Tail." She answered. _Fairy Tail?! That's…Did I?! _"It's one of the famous guilds here."

"Guild?" I asked again, seeing the lady's stunned face.

"Wow, you must have really not be here if you don't know what a guild is." She commented. _You have no idea. _"A guild is formed of wizards, mages and magicians. They help out our towns and we reward them with jewels." She explained. _So this manga is about wizards huh? _"I'm surprised though, you look like one yourself." I gave a confused look then looked down, I was shocked. I wasn't in my pj's. But now wearing some tight black suit which was sleeveless and ended at the middle of my thighs, at the chest was two purple sashes in a cross fashion and a silver cross in the meeting point, a large white sash around the waist connecting it with a long pink open skirt, my arms had long sleeves which had a black star on the top of each, had black gloves and long black boots. (Please go to art/kairi-aqua-182712674 for a better view) _What is this?! _"Anyways if you need any help, you should go to them." The lady said before leaving me behind. _I guess I have no choice. Besides if I really am in the manga, they may be able to help me get back home._ Soon I reached the big building and when I opened the door…

ZOOOM! A very large object just whizzed past me and crashed behind me. I shook as I turned around and saw a rather large cupboard now in chunks a few meters away from me. I felt my whole body shaking of the thought that had I gone nearer to the right, I could have been the one in chunks.

"DAMN YOU!" I heard a rather loud annoyed voice exclaim from inside and I cautiously peeked in. It was like a war in there, chairs and tables flung in all direction, people were using their powers against each other and the place was almost in flames. _What kind of manga is this?! _As the fights continued, I slowly made my escape.

"Uhm?" I flinched at the sudden voice behind me and slowly turned around. I saw a girl standing before me. She was blonde, tied with a small ponytail on the right side and the rest let loose, wearing a blue and white top, short blue skirt with a brown belt around the waist holding a metal ring with keys and long black boots. But two things I realized, one was the tattoo one her hand which looks like the symbol, second, her impossibly large breasts. "Is there something you need?" she asked again. She didn't seem that extreme like the others back in there.

"Uhm, I was looking for some help but since the place's busy, nevermind." I quickly covered up as I started to back away.

"Hey wait! It's ok really, we can help." She said calmly. Then I felt something grabbing on my leg. I looked down and saw some white creature with a carrot like nose holding on to me. _A snowman?! _"Plue, there you are. I guess he likes you." The girl replied.

"What…What is this?" I stuttered.

"That's Plue, one of my celestial spirit." She answered. _What? _"Anyway, come in. I'm sure me and my friends can help you." She guided me in.

"But…There's a…" I stuttered.

"Don't worry. Those guys can't keep fighting forever. After being here for so long, I know when they'll stop. Now should be safe enough." _Maybe I can trust her. _I slowly walked towards her and followed her to the door. She was right. Now, everyone was just putting back the things where they were meant to be, though most of them were broken.

"Lucy? You're came." One boy appeared before us. He was quite muscular and had spiky pink hair, wore a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat left open and untucked exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf around his neck. I could see the same tattoo on his right shoulder.

"Yeah I'm back. And I see the guild's back to fighting again." Lucy remarked.

"Well that what makes Fairy Tail Fairy Tail." The boy Natsu said proudly and then noticed me standing behind Lucy. "Who's that?"

"I found her standing outside the guild. You guys practically scared her by your fights." Lucy scolded.

"Oh a new mage?" Then I saw a small old man coming towards us. _I've never seen an old man this short. _"What's your name?" he asked.

"Uhm…Clara…Clara Faye." I quietly answered, going a bit nearer to Lucy since I trusted her more.

"I see, so what brings you here?" he asked again in a kind tone. But I could tell he sensed my fear. After all, I may be miles away from home. "How about you come sit down and then we can talk." He guided me to the tables but I kept my distance.

"Who's she." I turned around to the male voice. I wish I didn't. There standing there was a muscular boy with spiky black hair. He was quite handsome but the thing is, he was naked, and I mean all naked from top to bottom.

"Uh…KYYYYYAAAAAH!" and the next thing I knew, all was black.

…

I don't know how long I was out, but when I opened my eyes I found myself what looked like someone's own room.

"Oh you're awake. Thank goodness." I turned my head which was still on the soft pillow and saw a young woman with long white hair wearing a pink dress coming towards me. "I hope you gotten a good rest, you looked tired when you came in with Lucy." She replied in a sweet voice. She almost looked like an angel.

"Hey you're awake." I then saw Lucy coming in. "I'm sorry about Gray, it's kind of a habit for him." She apologised as she walked closer to me. _Who has a habit of being stripped naked?! _"I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Anyways, since she's awake why don't we all go downstairs? Everyone's waiting." The nice woman said and led me down to the lobby. There I saw the same people but this time they were much more docile.

"Oh it's you!" the pink boy, Natsu saw me and soon came up to me. "I gotta say, you're the first person who fainted like that seeing Gray naked." _I'm impressed other people didn't faint. _"You're funny, I like that." He gave a charming smirk. I blushed, that sounded just like a love confession.

"Enough Natsu. We need to ask her what she needs." The old man came back again. "Come and sit here." He guided me to the table again but this time I managed to sit down. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the guild's master Makarov Dreyar. So what have you come here for." The old man asked. _Should I tell them I'm lost? That I'm from another dimension._

"The thing is, I'm kind of lost. I can't find my way home. In fact, I'm not really sure where my home is. I came here cause I heard that this place could help me." I answered, slightly honest.

"I see. You may have amnesia." Makarov thought. _Nope, definitely not. _"Do you remember anything?" I shook my head in response. "I guess until you can remember something, you can stay with us. Perhaps you can bring her back to your place Lucy." He turned to the blonde girl.

"Yeah I can. It's nice to meet you Clara." Lucy smiled and said. I smiled back in comfort. "Maybe I'll show you around later on."

"Yeah that'll be nice. After all, I never really been here before." My remark suddenly made Natsu spring in front of me.

"WHAT?! You mean you haven't been in this place before?" Natsu exclaimed. I slowly shook my head, making Natsu freeze in shock.

"She must be new here." _Huh? _I suddenly heard a voice from above me and looked up to meet eyes with a cat.

"Kyah! Blue cat! _Flying _blue cat!" I screamed and quickly backed away towards Lucy. Everyone just stared at me in awe. _Please don't tell me flying cats are also normal here?!_

"Wow, you must _really _be new here." Natsu commented. "Anyways this is Happy, my exceed." He introduced the cat who just waved in response. _Kayla, just what manga is this?! _"Alright, I've decided." Natsu suddenly exclaimed proudly. "Me and Happy are gonna bring you around the place. We're making sure you see every inch of this place." He declared. _Why does this make me feel uneasy?_

"That does sound like a good idea. Maybe you'll get your memory back on the way. I'm in. What do you say Clara?" Lucy turned and asked. I guess it does seem a little fun.

"Yeah, I guess that sounds fun." I said, giving a small smile. Natsu gave a big grin.

"Hey Gray, you wanna come too?" Natsu turned to the once naked guy. Now he was _half _naked, wearing only a pair of baggy green pants secured by a brown belt.

"Guess I got no choice." He muttered. I felt something different about him now, wasn't sure what it was. In the end, the four of us and a cat went off to explore the land.

**That's the end. I hope you guys like it. Pls support.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Life

**Hey guys. Hope you'll enjoy this new chapter.**

**Chapter 2: New Life**

I don't know how long Natsu and the others were dragging me for. They, or more specifically Natsu has been taking me all around town and even places further off. I have to say, this place was like what you read in books. I mean there were flying fish which actually fly. But it was fun and I got to know more about the gang.

"Natsu, I think we should stop for today. Clara's seems exhausted." Lucy suggested when she saw me trying to keep up with them.

"But there's so much left to explore." Natsu and Happy grumbled in sync.

"There's still tomorrow." Gray said.

"What are you tired already?! Guess you really don't have stamina like me." Natsu said proudly, striking a nerve from Gray."

"What did you say, you little runt." Gray growled, glaring at Natsu.

"Hmph, I just said that I'm better than you." Natsu shot back, and they were back to their glaring contest. What I've learnt from this trip, Natsu and Gray do not get along, like fire and ice.

"Hah, if only Erza was here. She could keep these two in control." Lucy mumbled.

"Erza?" I asked.

"She's the strongest in our guild. She's also somewhat the discipline mistress in our team." Lucy explained. I was imagining a bulky and fearsome in my head, I flinched in fear.

"Where is she now?" I asked again.

"She's on an S-class mission now. She should be back soo…"

"What are you two doing?" that low but threatening voice shocked the lives out of Natsu and Gray as they froze on the spot. I could see them slowly jerking their heads towards the side. I turned to the same direction and saw a tall girl accompanied by a little one walking towards us. When they got closer I saw that the tall one was wearing a silver armor with a blue skirt and black boots but what was most stunning was her long scarlet hair. The little one had long blue hair, wearing a dress of yellow and blue stripes and some winged attachments on her ankles and arms. "I leave the two of you alone and this is what happens." The red hair girl muttered under her breath. _That girl…she couldn't be…_

"Erza!" Natsu said silently. _I knew it. She doesn't look like what I expected of her to look like. Whatever it is, she sure packs a lot__.__ I mean there's a large wagon load of suitcases behind them._

"Lucy, who's that?" Erza then pointed to me.

"Her name's Clara Faye. She seems to have amnesia and hasn't been to this place so me and the guys were taking her around." Lucy answered obediently.

"Really? You're not from here?" the little girl asked. I nodded in agreement. "Well then, my name is Wendy Marvell, and this is Carla." It was then that I realized that there was a white cat wearing a dress and a pink ribbon on its tail. Was she an exceed like Happy?

"It's nice to meet you Clara. I hope these two haven't caused you any trouble." Erza said, giving Natsu and Gray a threatening look, making them shiver on the spot.

"No, they've been quite helpful." I quickly said to save them from a less fearful punishment.

"Anyways, you should probably get back home. It's going to be dark soon." Erza said and left us for the guild. I turned to see Natsu and Gray and they were still a little frozen from her appearance.

"Does this always happen?" I asked.

"More than you could ever imagine." Lucy sighed. After that Lucy brought me to her place where she let me take a shower.

"I'm letting your clothes dry so you can use mine first." Lucy said from outside the shower.

"Ok, thanks." The minute I put on her clothes, I was shocked. Her bust size was about two times the size of mine, the top was practically falling off. While Lucy was taking a shower, I took the time to look around the place. It like a normal room and had a good view. Then I saw some papers on the table and read them. That was when Lucy came out and when she saw me holding the papers, she was shocked. "Lucy, you're a novelist?" Lucy just nodded shyly. "You don't have to be shy, I like writing novels too." Then Lucy's expression changed.

"Really?! What kind of novels do you write?" Lucy asked suddenly getting interested.

"Mostly about romance and adventure." I answered.

"Really, I do too. Finally I get to meet a person who has the same interest as me. So what stories have you written?" With that, Lucy and I spent almost the whole night talking about our interests and hobbies. Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all.

Next Day:

When Lucy and I reached Fairy Tail, it was all normal, no fighting whatsoever. Suddenly, I felt a chill run down my spine from the feeling of someone glaring at me really intensely in anger. I cautiously turned around and saw a girl with curly blue hair and in black winter clothes giving me a death threatening look.

"Uhm…Lucy…Who's that? Why is she glaring at me like that?" I stuttered as I tried to hide behind Lucy.

"Oh that's Juvia. She's probably jealous since you went out with Gray. She's kind of obsessed with him." Lucy answered plainly.

"Lucy! Clara! You guys finally came!" Natsu started running towards us. "Look at this."

"Wanted. Diamond thief. Retrieve a pink diamond and be handsomely rewarded. 50000 jewels?! I am so in!" Lucy cried out in glee, giving Natsu a high five. _So she's that kind of person…_

"Clara, you're joining us right?" Natsu asked.

"But won't it be dangerous? I mean, she doesn't know what kind of power she has." Lucy said with concern. "Plus, will they allow her to join. After all, she isn't part of Fairy Tail."

"No, it's a good idea that you bring her along. Maybe the trip will bring back a few memories." Master said. _They still think I have amnesia. But maybe I'll be able to find something that'll take me back home. _"Concerning the guild issue, I'll let it pass this time, but I also expect you two to protect her."

"You can count on us." Natsu answered.

"Then I'll come too." _Gray?! _

"Why so sudden?" Lucy asked, though she looked like she had a pretty good idea why.

"I'm just going for the money. Plus, I haven't been out for a while so I have to warm up my powers." He answered. _Warm up…Kind of ironic considering his powers are making ice._

"If Gray-sama is going, then Juvia will come too." Juvia suddenly appeared and held Gray's arm, sending a silent message to me, telling me he's hers. I just nervously chuckled. But it didn't seem like Gray liked the attention.

"I'm sorry Juvia, but aren't you going for your own mission this afternoon?" Master inquired, making Juvia shocked and then begging Master to change her missions.

"Then I'll take her place." Natsu and Gray shuddered when they heard Erza coming over.

"B…But don't you want to rest after your last mission?" Natsu stuttered, trying to prevent Erza from coming along.

"No worries. Besides, I heard there's a hot spring near that town. I'll be able to rest there." _Looks like there's no changing her mind now. _

"Good, then the five of you will go, and make sure to take care of Clara." Master said with Juvia weeping silently beside him.

"Right. Well then, pack your things and let's go." Erza instructed and we all went back to get our things. An hour later, we met outside the guild waiting for the last member, Erza. While we were waiting, Natsu and Gray were having another quarrel.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" I asked.

"Nah, they'll stop eventually." Lucy answered.

"Good, you're all here." I turned around and was shocked. Behind Erza was another wagon full of luggage.

"Isn't this just a two day trip?!" I whispered to Lucy while Natsu and Gray pretended to be the best of friends to avoid punishment.

"She always brings this much on missions like this." Lucy answered with a sigh.

"Alright then, let's get going!" Natsu cried out as he proceeded forward.

"Hold on Natsu, where are you going?" I called out.

"To the destination of course." Natsu turned and answered.

"I know but isn't the train station that way?" I pointed to the opposite direction. I saw Natsu flinch after I asked the question.

"No way. T…Taking the train will be too long. We'll just walk there." Natsu quickly answered before walking back now at a quicker pace.

"But…"

"Save it Clara. You have to force and drag Natsu into a vehicle like that. Let's just say he gets nauseous every time he gets on any type vehicle." Lucy explained. _He looks too hyper to get nauseous over driving on a car._

"Natsu." Erza said in a low tone, grabbing his shoulder. "Do you think Clara can walk that far? You promised Master that'll you take care of her, so we are gonna take the train." With that Natsu was dragged by the collar, flinging his arms in mercy. I kind of feel bad for him, but the others seem to be fine with this.

In the town:

"I know you said he gets nauseous, but this is too much." We finally got off the train and Natsu was dragged along again, this time out of his cold. "Is he gonna be ok?"

"He'll be fine. That guy will come back to life sooner or later." Gray answered calmly.

"Alright, let's go over the plan. The man who holds the diamond has a weakness against women. So we're gonna use that as our advantage. Natsu, Gray and I will go and get the diamond while Lucy and Clara distract him." When Erza said that, I could see Lucy flinch.

"Erza…You don't mean…" Lucy murmured in a fearful voice. I turned to Erza and flinched as well, seeing her evil grin.

"Yeah, let's get you two ready." And soon, all turned black.

….

"_This _is the plan?!" I was shocked. No, I was beyond shocked. In a few minutes time, my original clothes were changed into a white and rather sexy cat outfit. As for Lucy, she was wearing a bunny outfit with the same level of sexy. "Why the heck am I wearing this?!" I exclaimed.

"The man has a weakness for sexy women, so you two will be perfect for the job." Erza explained. _Did she leave the 'sexy' part on purpose?! Never mind that, this get up is so revealing and embarrassing. _I could feel the boys staring at me. "So in you two go." Erza then pushed us towards the front door, knocked on the door and raced back without looking back.

"Urgh, this always happens." Lucy muttered under her breath. _What kind of manga is this? Making girls wear things like this. _

"Yes, yes. Who is it?" The door suddenly opened and revealed a rather short man with a purple mustache and wearing a tux. When he saw us, his eyes lit up.

"Uhm, hello. We're here looking…for a home. Please let us in." Lucy lied as she gave cute actions with her 'paws'.

"Why of course! Please come in! Make yourselves at home." The man happily said as he pushed us inside. _I guess I'll have to do my best._

**Thx for reading. Pls support.**


	3. Chapter 3: Guardians

**Hey, welcome to a new chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: Guardians**

Me and Lucy just entered the mansion and it was the largest place I've ever seen. The walls were in light purple, the floor was carpeted in red and crystals chandeliers hung on the ceiling, not to mention the maids lined up beside us. It was like a castle. Lucy kept a keen eye around, trying to find where the jewel may be hiding.

"Ok you two. You can start by cleaning up the area. I'll think of a better use for you later." He smirked before leaving into another room.

"That guy gives me the creeps." I shivered the minute he left the room.

"Well it's usually like this. Let's just try and find the jewel." Lucy suggested as we went to look around. We decided to split ways and I started looking down in the basement and I soon came across a door. When I opened the doors, I saw many treasures in glass boxes. I started looking around to see if the jewel was inside. Suddenly I heard the door open, I frantically searched for a place to hide but the voices got closer. Then I felt a hard tug on the wrist and was pulled behind a pillar and something slammed to my mouth.

"Keep it down. It's me." _That voice! _I looked up and saw Gray standing behind me. That was when I realized how close he was to me. I started to blush. Soon the people left and he finally let me go.

"Gray?! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"What's it look like I'm doing? I have to find that jewel. Question is, what are you doing here? I thought you're pretending to be a maid." He asked.

"I had cleaning duty, so me and Lucy are using this opportunity to help find the jewel." I answered. With that we started searching around the room for any jewel. As I ventured further in, I felt a soft force pulling me to another side of the room. That was when I heard a soft voice calling my name. I looked around, trying to find who called me. I knew it wasn't Gray because it was a female voice. I followed the voice and found myself standing in front of a black scythe. It felt so familiar and I realized that it was that same one back in my world, just that it was bigger. Soon I felt a wind eloping me and pushing me towards it, I reached out for it and…Thud! I stopped and saw Gray slam against the ground.

"Gray!" I rushed to his side and saw two bodyguards who were probably did this.

"You! Stand your ground unless you want to end up like him too." One of them said as he readied a rifle at us. I was too scared to even move. I mean, this was the first time I ever had a rifle pointed at me. Then I felt Gray suddenly pull me behind me and placed his fist on his palm.

"Ice-make Lance!" Soon multiple ice lances came out of his hand and pierced the guns away. I was amazed by the sight of Gray's power. "Let's go!" he said and grabbed my hand to make our escape.

"Wait, I have to get something." I said as I ran back to get the scythe. But by the time I saw the scythe, more guards blocked my way.

"Clara!" I heard Gray shout as one of them ran to attack me. Suddenly the ground shook and a figure shot out from the ground, its chains knocked the guards out. When it landed, it turned out to be a girl with pink hair wearing a maid's outfit. _Is she working here? _"Virgo?!" Gray said as he reached over to me. _Virgo? Isn't that a star sign? Wait, he knows her?!_

"I finally found you guys!" I turned around and saw Lucy running towards us. "The others are distracting the guards at the lobby, now's our chance to find the jewel before more guards come." Lucy said. "Virgo, could you make a tunnel to the basement?"

"Is this my punishment, Princess?" she asked.

"No! This is just a request!" Lucy cried out before the maid used her chains and twirled a hole into the ground.

"Uh…What…was that?" I stuttered, looking below at the hole the girl just disappeared into.

"That's Virgo. She's one of Celestial Spirit I use. I'm a Celestial spirit mage so I have the power to summon them with these keys." She explained before showing me a few golden and silver keys. "Gray's an Ice-make mage so he can create anything using ice. Anyways, we should get going." Lucy said before falling into the hole.

"Clara, let's go." Gray said as he reached the hole.

"You go first. I'll be there soon." I said. Gray nodded and fell into the hole. I rushed and picked up the scythe. The moment I held it, a strong power ran through my veins, making me feel more confident than before. I quickly ignored it and ran to follow the others. When I reached them, they were still trying to find the jewel.

"There you are….Whoa! What's with the scythe?!" Lucy exclaimed when she noticed the black scythe on my back.

"Oh this…Uh it's…" before I could say anything else, I was suddenly pushed to another side before hearing a loud blast. I soon saw Gray on top of me and a giant burnt circle on the wall.

"We got guests." Gray muttered before seeing more guards surrounding us.

"Open gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" Lucy cried out and in a puff of smoke appeared a large and rather muscular cow wearing something like swim briefs and carrying a giant axe. _What kind of place is this?! _

"Moooo! Nice body Lucy-san!" it cried out in glee. I stared at it dumbfounded. _Pervert._

"Nevermind that. Take care of Clara, she doesn't have any magic on her." After Lucy's order, he took a look at me and his eyes lit up immediately.

"Moooo! Nice body!" he cried out.

"Lucy! You can't leave me here with this pervert!" I exclaimed.

"Just trust him." Lucy tried to smile and say. "Open gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" Lucy took out another golden key and this time a mermaid with long flowing blue hair. "Aquarius take them down!" but for some reason, the mermaid hit her instead. "Ow! Hey you're suppose to attack them not me!"

"Tsk, I know that. It's just irritating that you had to order me." _So much for obedience… _Soon, waves of water entered the urn and hurled at the guards with tremendous force.

"Ice-make Kite!" Gray formed a kite shaped ice and flew on it, slashing the enemies with an ice sword. I watched as the others fought. I had to find the jewel, it was the least I could do since I couldn't fight. I continued searching for the jewel as Taurus defended me with his giant axe. I soon spotted a glitter and reached out.

"The jewel!" I exclaimed without thinking as I held out the jewel. I heard a thud from behind and saw Taurus beaten to the ground. "Taurus! Stop it!" I screamed as I ran to protect him. But when I got to him, I finally realized that I didn't have any power. Just as the blade was about to hit me, a burst of fire hit them all. I cautiously turned around and saw a familiar figure standing inside a new formed hole in the wall.

"I knew you guys would be here." Natsu smirked with fire in both of his hands and Happy flying beside him. Soon Erza joined in and she was wearing red samurai pants, bandages wrapping her breasts and carrying two swords.

"Erza! I got the jewel!" I cried out, showing her the jewel.

"Right then. We should finish this then." Erza said as her body suddenly glowed and a silver armor with a circle of swords behind her appeared. She then raised her hand and the swords raced towards the guards, knocking them out.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" I heard Natsu cry out and a great amount of fire was blown out from his mouth and burnt the guards into crisp.

"Ice-make Lance!" gray summoned more ice arrows and pierced through the guns. "Let's go!" Gray grabbed my wrist and we started to make a run for it. Thanks to Aquarius's water attack, most of the guards were unconscious after drowning so it was an easy escape.

"Hah…Made it!" Natsu huffed after running at least a few meters away from the mansion. Even then I thought I could hear the master's furious cries all the way from here. Suddenly, I felt something land on my head. "For someone who doesn't have any magic, you really helped." Natsu smirked, ruffling my hair. I blushed slightly at his sudden action. "By the way, how long are you gonna hold her wrist Gray?" Gray and I looked down and saw that he was still holding my wrist.

"Wah!" we both gasped and he quickly let go of me.

"Juvia isn't gonna like this." Lucy giggled after seeing my face as red as an apple.

"Clara, where did you get that scythe?" Erza asked when she pointed to the scythe attached to my back.

"This is…"

"I can explain!" I was cut short by a sudden squeaky voice coming from the bushes. Soon, a brown bunny walked out from the bushes. Yes, walked, with his two hind legs, wearing a black sweater and jacket with an indigo scarf. All of us stared down at the rabbit who stared back with its violet eyes. "Yo." It said, raising its right paw in greeting.

"GAH!" everyone exclaimed in shock. Though I really shouldn't be surprised. I mean, I already met a talking cat and pervert cow.

"Who?! What the heck are you?!" Natsu cried out.

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kyu. Guardian of the black scythe, which makes me your guardian Clara." It responded. _What! What is this rabbit talking about?!_

**Hope you guys enjoyed this. Also note to all my readers, I'll be having my exams soon so updates will be slow. Pls bear with it. Thx for supporting.**


	4. Chapter 4: Answers

**Hey guys. Sorry to keep you guys waiting, so here's the new chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Answers**

All of us just stood there, staring at that rabbit, dumbfounded by his introductions.

"Uhm Clara, do you know this guy?" Lucy finally asked.

"Does it look like I know him?!" I silently exclaimed.

"Is he an exceed?" Natsu asked.

"Does this look like a cat to you?" Gray retorted back.

"What? That cat from Sabertooth wore a frog suit. What if this is a cat in a rabbit suit?" Natsu said.

"I highly doubt that." Gray sighed.

"Wait, why are you guys even shocked about this? Shouldn't this be normal for you, I mean you already have a talking cat and cow." I asked.

"Well those things are normal. A talking rabbit, we haven't seen this." Lucy said. _You call those normal?!_

"Maybe Master will know about this." Erza suggested. "Get a cage." _Eh?!_

"WAH! Please don't!" the rabbit freaked out and hid behind my leg. "I come in peace. I'm only here because I'm the scythe's guardian."

"Come to think of it, why did you bring it along?" Lucy asked. I looked back at the scythe tied at my back.

"I don't know. It was kind of…calling me." I said.

"Well in any case, we should get going. We have to get this jewel back to its owner." Erza said before putting the jewel in a small sack. I had no choice and picked up the bunny and walked back to get a ride home.

Back at Fairy Tail:

"Well I have to say, I never seen a species like you." Master said as he looked at Kyu who was standing on the table.

"I can't find any animal which looks like you." Levi said when she looked up from her book of animals. After sending the jewel back and getting our reward, we came back home to find out more about Kyu and the scythe.

"Anyways, what's so special about that scythe that it has to have a guardian?" Gray asked.

"Oh, I just found it lying on the ground and decided to become its guardian." Kyu answered with a cute grin. However, we didn't buy it and I could see the bunny sweating a little. Something's definitely up. Maybe he knows why I'm here.

"Well, he doesn't seem to be an enemy." Mirajane said, petting his furry head, much to Kyu's delight.

"I guess so. Clara, you will take him back home. Make sure there's no funny business." Master suggested. I agreed and looked down at the small brown rabbit. He better have answers.

Two hours later:

After dinner with Lucy, I took a trip down to a nearby park to have a private talk with Kyu. "Alright speak. What are you really and do you know why I'm here?" I demanded.

"As I've said, I'm Kyu the guardian of the Black Weapon, Zaria." It answered.

"Zaria? Black Weapon? What do you even…Wait a second." I glared at the bunny. "You WERE the one who brought me here! I demand you bring me back this instant!" I exclaimed, pulling his cheeks back and forth.

"Pwease! Wet me go!" Kyu cried in pain. I gave in and let my hands off him. "It's only half true that I brought you here. Zaria was the one who did the magic, I'm just her helper."

"Ok. So where is she?"

"Right there." He pointed to the black scythe resting on the tree beside us. I gave a confused look. "Because of the spell, she had to become a weapon. It's mostly to help protect you in this world."

"But why am I here?"

"All she told me was that you were the only one who could help the danger coming to this world."

"What danger?"

"I'm not sure. Zaria was never really the talkative type." _Well that doesn't help. _"But she promises, once you take out the danger in this world, she'll send you back home.

"Is that a promise?" Kyu gave a paws up and a cute smile. I still wasn't persuaded but what choice do I have? This…Zaria, could be the only way to get back home. Besides, what was this danger?

Next day, in Fairy Tail:

"Another mission?" I asked as I was drinking some fruit punch.

"Yeah. There's like these reports on bandits attacking a village. The team wants you to come along." Natsu said. I turned to Kyu who was sitting on the table eating a carrot cake and he nodded excitedly.

"I don't mind." Natsu gave a bright smile.

"Great! Meet us back here tomorrow." He said as he and Happy went off to talk to others.

"You two must be really close now." I turned again and saw Mirajane holding to a tray. "In fact, everyone seems to enjoy your company." It was true. Clara has gotten quite close to everyone even when it has only been two days. She became book buddies with Levy, Cana and Evergreen gave her a lot of tips on fashion and boys, Reedus taught her about art since she was taking it for school, Romeo and Asuka became the siblings I've always wanted and Juvia still gives me that death glare. But I'm closer to Team Natsu. Erza has shown me some basic moves for my scythe, Lucy had become my best friend and I always go to her when I needed help, Natsu was like a brother and he and Happy always found ways to make me laugh. Gray…I don't know why but everytime I'm with him, I feel like floating. Despite his unusual habit of stripping, he always has my back and I appreciate it, but it also made my heart beat faster. But even when I was close to everyone here in Fairy Tail, I still haven't told them about me being from another world. I was afraid they would treat me differently if I did. Whatever the case, I had to find a way to get back, my parents must worried sick.

"Clara." I turned again and saw Gray, bare chested as usual. "Heard you were coming with us for the mission."

"Yeah, though I'm not sure whether I would be much help." I sighed.

"You know, I could help you train." Gray suggested.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we could start now if your free." He said, scratching the back of his neck.

"I would love that." I smiled at him and I could have sworn I saw a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Let's go then." He gestured me out of the place. Not knowing someone was really not happy with this.

**Thx for reading. Also, to know what Kyu looks like, search for . /93de9781e1173f8c20832ed8a9aea8ad/tumblr_n2r3ylzBoO1s08xamo3_ **


	5. Chapter 5: New Emotion, Old Friends

**Hey guys. Pls enjoy this new chapter.**

**Chapter 5: A New Emotion, Old Friends**

Gray brought me and Kyu over to a secluded area to train. It was like a small desert with only a few trees and hills.

"You ready?" Gray asked as he readied his fists and a cool mist formed around it. I nodded and pulled out Zaria.

"Ice-Make, Hammer!" a giant ice hammer appeared and swung the ground near me. Luckily I jumped out of the way in time. Once reaching ground again, I charged forward and tried to swing the scythe at him but he dodged well. "Ice-Make, Arrows!" he called out as millions of arrows shot down from the sky. I spun Zaria to shatter the ice like a spinning shield above me. The shattered ice glittered around me and I tried the new attack I found with Erza's help.

"Black Slash!" I swung the scythe down and created a giant black slash that went straight for Gray.

"Ice-Make, Shield!" he then created a fan like ice that defended himself from the slash. "Ice-Make, Sword!" a sword of ice appeared in his hand and he rushed forward and our weapons clashed and our faces were just inches away. "Not bad." He smirked.

"Thanks." I smirked back and we jumped back. But then, something wet on the ground made me lose my balance and I started falling forward.

"Clara!" That was all I heard before closing my eyes and preparing for the impact. It came, but it wasn't hard, it was quite soft. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a familiar blue Fairy Tail mark. I looked up and saw Gray slowly making eye contact with me. _Did I just fall on him?!_

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" I stuttered and quickly pulled myself off, but the wet ground slipped my hand and I fell down again and this time our faces were almost touching. We were both shocked stiff, all I could do was stare at his eyes. Those dark blue eyes, even when they seemed cold, they made my chest feel warm. We seemed to be staring at each other for a long time before I got back to my senses. I quickly stood up and shyly tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. Gray also sat up and scratched the back of his neck, lowering his head to hide the large blush on his face. "Uhm…You ok?"

"Y…Yeah." He murmured. I walked up to him and held out a hand. He reached out and pulled him up. We averted our eyes in embarrassment. "We should get back."

"Yeah. But you might want to put some clothes on first." Gray looked at me at first before looking down at his bare self.

"Gah! When did I?!" he exclaimed before searching for his clothes. I chuckled as he desperately searched, but my heart kept on beating at a fast pace. _What is this feeling? _I then turned and saw the wet ground. Something tells me the water wasn't just from the ice.

Later on:

"NO! I DON"T WANNA!"

"Be a man Natsu. Besides we have to get there soon and the train is the fastest way to get there." Erza said in a leader like voice. Yes, we spent about half an hour to try and get the dragon slayer into the train. And as you can see, he's persistent.

"Urgh, why does he always have to be such a hot head?" Gray sighed as he put his hand on his face. I chuckled nervously with Kyu perched on my shoulder. Finally after another half an hour, we got him in, or more like we tied him up and dragged him into the back but as Erza said, we completed the mission.

"So what's the deal with these bandits?" Lucy asked.

"Seems like they're a traveling group. They destroy towns but only take away a fraction of the money and goods, no killings. Some people say that they seem to be looking for something. Whatever the case, we have to get rid of them." Erza instructed. I kind of felt scared. I mean it's not an everyday thing for me to be fighting against a bunch of bandits. My fear must have shown as I felt Gray place his hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smirk. I felt nervous for a whole different reason but yet calmness at his comfort. A few minutes later, we reached the town and made our way to the square.

"Kyu, you should stay behind. Just to be safe." I turned to my shoulder and said to the rabbit.

"I'll be nearby, be safe." He said and hopped away. I then joined the rest to the middle.

"You gonna be ok?" Lucy asked.

"Hopefully." I sighed. Suddenly a loud bang came from the right and we saw men come out from a burning building. Lucy had her key out, Gray's hand gave off a cold mist, Erza transformed into a light bluish armor with gold trimmings and a long spear and I pulled Zarai out to my front.

"Natsu, if you would." Erza said and Natsu gave a cheeky grin as he stepped forward and I noticed something red coming out from his mouth.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" he cried out and he blew a burst of flames from his mouth and blasted away some of the men. After that, we all charged in. Erza swung her spear and struck lighting down. Lucy summoned some red tanned scorpion guy and sand burst out of his tail and buried the man in sand. Gray formed flying ice arrows and shot the men. I swung my scythe and hit some of them. It actually felt good to hit them. But the numbers just kept growing and growing.

"There's no end to this." Lucy cried out. As I was blocking the bullets with the blade but realized that some stopped. I saw them murmuring to one another and glancing back to me.

"That's the target!" one of them exclaimed and soon all of them charged at me. I was stunned and was slow to block.

"Ice-Make Shield!" an ice shield formed around me shielded me from the attacks. "Let's go." Gray pulled me away and hid behind one of the buildings. "What was that about? I heard them say something about a target."

"I'm wondering that myself." I replied. We were cut short when some men were shooting the wall behind us. Some almost hit me if it weren't for Gray pulling me to him. I blushed when I realized that he pulled me to his bare chest, it was so cool…_Wait now's not the time!_ "There's too many of them." Just when I said that, a strong gust of wind blew through the area, blowing most of them off the ground.

"This wind…" I heard Gray whisper.

"You guys!" I then heard Natsu gasp and saw two silhouettes walking down the lane.

"I'm glad we could make it on time." I heard a voice like a young girl's.

"Though I'm disappointed Natsu. I can't believe you're having trouble with these kind of people." I then heard a man's voice.

"Whatever the case it's good you guys made it. Wendy, Gajeel."

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Pls review and support.**


End file.
